Loosing the will to live
by Painting damp petals
Summary: She has lost her will to live. Her friends are dead. There is away to give her friends life again, but first she must regain her will. Main Characters : Usagi, Sapphire and Prince Diamond.
1. Loosing the will

_It's too much. This isn't who I am. I'm not strong enough to handle all this, so why me. Why couldn't Rei or Minako be the princess? None of this would have happened if I were not so immature and stupid. _

A helpless young woman fell to her knees, flowing golden hair sprawling out around her as if trying to protect her from the sight she faced. Slowly the girls dulled blue eyes fought against the hopelessness that grasped onto her whole body and looked up.

_Oh . How could I be such a failure. My friends! No . Damn myself. _

"I'M SORRY!" but her sorrow dipped screamed was lost in the void, the void of death that was surrounding. "Dang it. I'm so sorry." The sweet whisper traveled as the wind to each cold, pale ear on the bed of rocks below.

_It's too much. _

Her eyes lowered again. She was loosing her will, to see. Her body collapsed and melted into the ground. She was losing her will to hold her self up. Her chest fell and refused to rise again. She was loosing her will to breath. She had lost her will to live.


	2. A green eyed jab

Authors note: Hehe. so yesh this took me forever to update and it's short. BUT DON"T STOP READING!!! You're not allowed to give up on me. ha. I'll be better with updates I promise. Okay...

Disclaimer: These are annoying I don't own Sailor Moon and I only own Sapphire in my dreams.

A green eyed jab-

A soft jab.

Jab.

Jab.

Jab.

She grasped at her side to rid of the offender. Crushing of delicate bones. _What did is that? A fing-- _ A squeal like an alarm caused her eyes to awake and her mouth to scream.

"AH!" The young woman loked down to at what she held, a tiny hand, a child's hand. Looking up she saw two emerald eyes. "Ah!" She screamed as she let go of the little girl's hand. "Yeee!" The child jabbed the woman's pale side once more to avenge her hand then hid under the rather pathetic bed.

"You little brat! You poked me!"

_Wait. _Looking down to her slightly pink side-- "I'm naked! Holy... You brat! What did you do with my clothes?!"

Bare butt straight in the air, blonde, silver locks dusting the floor, her eyes searched for the gree eyed child. "Where did you go?"

_This kid is possessed. What is this place?_

"Where are you kid? You have some questions to answer?!" Her voice full of frustration and confusion as she continued to stare under the bed.

"Well, I can't fit down there." Her body became a statue and her eyes flashed, mortified. That was not the voice of a little girl.


	3. Around a gown

Authors Note: See I updated. Aren't you proud of me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Tear.

Around a gown-

Forgetting her bare skin in a mist of questions, the young woman charged at the man before her. Her crystal eyes shooting into his, she at his snowy hair.

"You jerk!" her voice was strained with pain and breathy with need. "What have you done Diamond? Where have you taken me?!" Piercing her painted nails into Prince Diamond scalp,she silently threatened him. Yet his face was calm, and his eyes spoke of laughter.

_Oh. He had better wipe that look off his face._

A slight smile tainted the "Prince's" lips. "My dear princess-"

"I am not yours!"

"Ha ha. You truly are beautiful Serenity. Now put those daggers you call eyes away. You're wasting you passion on revenge when it should be spent on love." The woman saw his eyes slowly consuming her.

"I will tear your face apart." but she couldn't move, a wall of tears held her back.

"Sh. I only came to give you this." Looking at his hands to what he held "Serenity" saw a beautifully embroidered ebony gown. Then the realization struck her again. "Unless of course you wish to stay in your present state, which I wouldn't mind." She was bare. _In front of him- enemy. _Diamond could she everything from her naked form to the pain that stained her cheeks. She yearned to move, to hid herself, but not one muscle had the strength.

With a grin the whit haire man tossed the gown at her pale feet, and slowly waled to the door. "I shall see you at dinner my Serenity."

The door crashed. She collapsed. "I'm not Serenity. My name's Serena." _Serenity. She was my mother, but tat was another life._

The door crashed. She winced. "Daddy, why would you treat her like that if you love her?" Prince Diamond swung away from the door and faced the green eyed child that confronted him. Fear burned in the innocent emerald eyes as the man, furious, raised his hand to strike.

"Brother" a cool voice froze his hand. "We have business to attend to. Leave to girl alone." Diamond looked at the child, disgusted then walked calmly away from them. Before following, the cool voice stopped before the little girl. With out turning his empty dark eyes toward the girl or the shadow behind him he spoke. "Emerald, take your daughter."


End file.
